Yotsuba
Tachibana '''is a city located in Petrico. Its main attraction would be it's numerous hotels and resorts that line the beaches along the lake. It is also home to many different hiking trails that are only a 10 minute walk outside of the developed area. The branch that occupies this city is the Solis Knights. Description With light breezes and a forest backdrop, this town is a popular vacation spot for all of Petrico. People from all cities come to this oasis to relax and enjoy the best of both worlds, the lakeside view and the hiking trails of the forest! Filled with a multitude of resorts and shopping destinations, tourism is this towns golden ticket. It is sunny almost all year round, with fog burning off by 11am. The mean temperature here is around 76°F/24°C, but drops a few degrees during the winter time. People here are known for being very friendly and in peak physical condition. With the city spanning 319 acres, it is one of the largest cities in Hylion. Many work in the resident hotels and resorts as a means to make money, for only 32% of the population here is born with magic abilities and thus required to work in the local guild. The branch here, the Solis Knights, is one of above average power and their kindness is renowned throughout the city. Notable Locales '''Matsu Lake: This body of water is often mistaken for the ocean due to its vast size, but it actually channels into a river that will flow into the sea. It is a popular swimming spot for residents and tourists, and even the local mages will use this lake for sparring and practicing their spells. Royal Crown Resort: One of the most successful resort chains in the town and is owned by the Kento family. Having over 12 different locations around town, this brand offers only the highest quality experience with the best rated customer service in Tachibana. These five star rooms are available to fit a wide array of budgets, so everyone can feel like royalty. Kodali Hotel: Having the most locations, with a total of 19 in the town of Tachibana, this hotel chain is perfect for those who want to spend their time outdoors, rather than stuffed inside. Offering a cozy atmosphere, this hotel lets you focus on what is really important, which is spending time breathing in the fresh air. Each room comes with a queen sized bed, walk in shower, and cable TV. These small, yet very affordable, rooms are perfect for those just passing through. Aziron Forest: The outskirts of town is populated by a beautiful forest filled with a variety of trees; from Aspen to Yellowwood. This national park offers multiple hiking trails fit for all walks of life, that range from one mile to 18.7 miles. There are also campsites located near the park's ski lodge, that make for a great getaway. Bonsai District: The more common name used for the downtown metropolitan area, this area is thriving with handcrafted goods, from textiles, to pottery, to wood and metal work. This area earns its name by the bonsai tree each merchant has place in their shops window to symbolize the care and patience they put into their work in order to provide the highest quality good for their customers.